Mirroring
by Anuna
Summary: Gate room crew members observing. And gossiping. Sparky body language


**Pairing:** Sparky!

**Rating:** G

**Genre: **fluff

**Timeline:** season one

**Spoilers:** The Storm and The Eye

**Summary:** gate room crew members observing. And gossiping.

**A/N: **I love observing Sparky body talk - if you look at them, the fact that they are attracted to each other won't go unnoticed. So here is it, body talk study ;) Read, enjoy yourselves and comment!!! And one more thing - I decided to start a series of fics, where other people observe Sparky interact. "Dating Garfield" was about Carson's POV of them. I plan to write more!

* * *

"MIRRORING"

"There he goes again."

"What?"

"Just look at him. He's doing it again."

"What? Chuck, what are you talking about?"

Sandra Burton looked up from her report she was supposed to give to her superior, Doctor Rodney McKay, and found familiar face grinning at her.

Gate technicians, she thought. Hitting at every girl in the city. Or gossiping; which was the case right now. Sandra however wasn't interested, but sensed she wouldn't get out of this conversation that soon.

Chuck smiled at her knowingly and winked. Sandra gave him an annoyed look, and Peter Grodin neared them.

"Peter, tell her," said Chuck.

"You two just love to gossip, don't you?" she said, trying to let them know she didn't appreciate the topic of this conversation. Two men ignored that fact.

"Who? Us? Never," Peter gave her an innocent look. "What's up?" he asked Chuck and the younger man pointed towards the office with glass walls. Four people were inside – Doctor Elizabeth Weir, the expedition leader, Major John Sheppard, military commander, Doctor McKay and Doctor Zelenka. Apparently some kind of argument was going on.

"I wonder what that is about," muttered Grodin.

"I think McKay blew something up. Again," said Chuck. "Oh look."

Rodney McKay was talking and then was cut by Elizabeth's raised hand. She folded her arms then and Rodney took a defensive stance.

"Look at what?" asked Sandra, puzzled.

"And they say women are good at reading body language," said Grodin and pointed in Sheppard's direction. He was standing right next to his boss, arms folded over his chest. "Can't you see? He is mirroring her stance."

"And that's why you guys think he is sleeping with her?"

Two men groaned in mock frustration. Chuck got up from his chair and motioned Sandra to sit there.

"Okay, I think she needs some serious lesson, what do you think Peter?"

"Okay," said Peter and leaned on the console in front of Sandra. "Keep your eye on two of them. You see how close he stands next to her?"

"Peter, they are standing behind her desk and the space is small," Sandra reasoned.

"Exactly! First of all, that's _his boss_ desk. But she _allows_ him to stand there," Peter made a point and Sandra just opened and shut her mouth, returning her eyes to the discussion unfolding in front of her eyes. "But that's not all; he is inside of her _personal space_."

"Meaning?"

"You don't let just anybody enter your personal space," said Peter. "Just people you really like."

Sandra smacked Peter on the shoulder.

"Get out of my personal space, Grodin!"

"That's not fair! I'm just trying to enlighten you," he said, but young physicist frowned.

"You're a gossiper, and that's it!"

"Hey you can't blame us," protested Chuck. "We are stuck in galaxy full of life sucking aliens, on a city floating in the middle of ocean and you expect people not to notice… _that_?"

Chuck waved his hand towards the office.

Elizabeth Weir just raised her chin and John Sheppard did exactly the same thing next second, doing a mirror impersonation.

"Classic," said Grodin gleefully.

"Yup totally." said Chuck and Sandra looked at one man, then another, rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You two are idiots," she said.

"Who's an idiot?" asked Aiden Ford from behind them. Chuck turned around. "What's up guys?" he smiled at the trio and Chuck gestured with his thumb in general direction of Elizabeth's office. Ford narrowed his eyes.

"The show is on," said Chuck and to Sandra's disbelief, Aiden simply grinned and rubbed his hands.

"You too? Oh I don't believe it! What is with you guys? Can't you just drop it? It's none of our business after all," she said and Peter shook his head.

"Sandra," there was a dramatic pause and young marine raised a finger. "We. Are._Bored_," Aiden accentuated every word.

"You are spreading unfounded rumors," she protested.

"Unfounded? Hardly," answered Ford and turned towards the sight behind the glass wall.

The discussion continued, with McKay obviously elaborating something, using his hands to gesture his frustration in Elizabeth's direction, which led Sheppard to lean with his hands on Elizabeth's desk towards McKay in fairly threatening manner.

"Playing the hero," commented Ford in amused voice.

"Oh _definitely_," said Peter. Sandra noticed few more people joining them and her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe they took this seriously!

"That's not all, he is treating her desk like his own," added Chuck knowingly and several people nodded in agreement. Sandra heard giggles and snickering around the console and couldn't believe what was happening. With no choice but to wait for her boss, Doctor McKay, she sighed and turned her head towards the glass office.

Doctor Zelenka was arguing with McKay right now. Canadian scientist looked like he was about to explode. Sheppard straightened, taking his position next to Elizabeth again. It seemed like she had moved a bit closer to him while he in turn straightened some more, putting his hands on his hips and turned his body slightly towards her. He said something, leaning in her direction and she nodded. Then he grinned; and that was a quite big grin on his face Sandra noticed. A moment later he leaned a bit closer to her, nudging her with his shoulder. Someone in the observer's group whistled. Elizabeth laughed shortly and John Sheppard stood up straight again, looking like a school kid who just got praised by his teacher.

Elizabeth started talking and McKay hung his shoulders. The more she talked, the more miserable the physicist looked. Zelenka was apparently approving her reasoning and Sheppard looked like impersonation of moral support, daring McKay with his hands – on – hips posture to disagree. Every time Elizabeth paused in her talk John Sheppard nodded, earning himself several glares from McKay.

"Go for it, Major," commented Grodin and the group laughed and cheered.

Elizabeth was done with her speech and McKay sulked and then attacked Sheppard. The Major crossed his arms against his chest, but judging from his facial expression he was amused and not angry like he had been several minutes ago.

To Sandra's surprise, Doctor Weir folded her arms, mimicking the posture of her military commander.

"Damn, I forgot my camera," said Ford. The comment was followed by laughter.

"So what do you think, for how long now?" asked someone behind Sandra's back. She wasn't sure, but it could be Klaus Hassel, one of the botanists.

"Since we came," suggested somebody else.

"Nah, I don't think so," said Ford. "He kinda thought she was too good for him."

"But he was constantly around her," added somebody else. "Since we came here."

"Sucking up is always useful," commented Peter Grodin. More laughter.

"That's not only sucking up."

"Definitely not."

Comments flew back and forth.

"But can you blame the guy?"

"She is not _that_ hot."

"But she is smart and funny," retorted Grodin.

"Point there," said Klaus.

"It was after Genii attacked the city," suggested a female voice and Sandra turned to see Diane Black from the science department. "He had saved her life after all. Wish I saw that," she actually sighed saying the last sentence.

Ford grinned, showing thumbs up.

"A Kodak moment," he said and earned himself several envious looks. Raising his hands in mock defence, he replied: "Nothing like a good romance, right?"

Heads nodded and people smiled. It finally dawned to Sandra why these rumors about city's leaders were so persistent.

In this absurd and often desperate situation they got a chance to watch a romantic story unfold – no matter how unbelievable it seemed. Apparently people needed something that was actually nice and as close to normal as it could get in here to entertain them. Looking at the smiling faces she chuckled herself and turned towards the office just in time to see Sheppard gesturing and moving his hands very close to Elizabeth's side.

"Oh! He touched her hand," Diane almost shouted and Sandra found herself quietly laughing.

It seemed that the conversation in the office neared the end. Rodney was nodding his head, waved off and walked out, ignoring Radek who practically ran after him, obviously trying to talk some sense into him.

Sandra looked back towards the expedition leader's office. Sheppard was facing his boss right now and there was smile playing on his face. Elizabeth a hand across her face then, looking upset while telling him something. He looked even more concerned than her as she paced and gestured. Sandra sympathized. Rodney McKay could give anyone a headache.

Elizabeth ceased her pacing, but wouldn't look at John. He started talking and carefully took a step closer. She turned her head towards him. He gave her his best smile, the one that could make half of expedition's women head spin. Another step closer.

Sandra found that cute.

Elizabeth said something, looking tired and defeated, and turned towards him.

Her head hung low. He took yet another step closer, entering the aforementioned personal space. She didn't seem to mind. He nudged her arm playfully, looking at her. Sandra couldn't be sure, but it seemed that Elizabeth had lifted her eyes and met his gaze making him grin wider. Then she started laughing and he looked like he had just won a prize.

"Unfounded you say?" whispered Peter Grodin in Sandra's ear.

* * *

A/N: was it good? Tell me please! 


End file.
